Tales of Asgard: Legends
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Sometimes, legends don't depict feats of bravery or great wars. Sometimes, legends are tales that hold the hearts of the people telling them. Asgard has many near and dear to her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of Asgard: Legends.

Hello! This is my first Thor fanfiction! I've already thrown myself into many other fandoms, as you can tell from my profile, but I've wanted to do something for Thor for a while. And Father's Day provided me with the perfect opportunity to start my Thor drabbles. So, here is a different view of Odin that isn't seen too often in the Thor fandom.

* * *

All-Father.

Odin didn't often get the chance to have a break as a king. When your subjects looked to you, a powerful and wise man with a title like the All-Father, there wasn't much room for rest. However, today seemed to be the one day where nobody had any complaints and peace reigned, much to his private joy. Frigga gave a knowing smile as he stood from his throne and waved away the court advisor, striding with purpose towards the big double doors that led to the rest of the palace.

"Where are you going, husband?" she called, smiling over her sewing.

"To do something I do not have time for normally," he replied almost eagerly, pushing open one ornate door. "I am off to be a father."

With that, he left to search for his first son, Thor.

When he happened upon Thor, it didn't surprise him that the young man was hacking away at a wooden dummy with glee. Behind him, the potential shield maiden called Sif waited impatiently for her turn.

"Thor, you have been at it for long enough! I need the practise as well!"

"I dare say she is right, my son."

Thor dropped his sword and spun around on his heel.

"Father! What are you doing here? I am not sparring with anyone today."

Odin smiled as he placed a hand on Thor's golden head, while Sif exhaled with relief and drew out her spear to start her practise.

"Do I need a reason to want to see my son?"

Thor grinned and gave him a brief push, which soon turned into a mock wrestle, leaving them both laughing uproariously and Thor parked on the floor.

"Besides, why do I have to watch you duel when I can teach you myself?" Odin continued after a moment, causing Thor's blue eyes to widen to the size of the silver dinner plates used at their many feasts.

"Are you…are you really going to teach me?" he asked, quivering with excitement and Odin laughed.

"Go and get your weapon of choice and meet me in the ring in five minutes."

Thor scrambled to his feet and ran off, leaving Odin to smile after him fondly.

* * *

Thor rounded the corner, nearly colliding with the wooden fence in his haste. Odin leant casually on one of the posts, Gungnir in his broad hand and an even broader smirk on his face.

"Are you ready, my son?"

The sky eyed prince nodded firmly, adjusting his grip on his war axe with determination, reading the restless glint in his father's one eye with delight. It had been a while since they had fought each other in a mock battle and Thor couldn't wait to show his mighty father what he'd learnt. Slowly spreading his feet apart, Thor tensed, watching his father do the same and waiting for him to make the first move. His tutor had criticised his lack of patience, so he would prove him wrong this time and make them both realise that he was listening.

Odin saw his son squirming, trying to hold his patience (he knew that Thor had a problem with patience) and inwardly laughed. He might as well take pity on him, seeing as he was trying so hard. With a swing of Gungnir, he leapt forward and tried to knock him in the chest. Thor jumped backwards, pushing the metal away from his body and lunging in one long step with the axe. It glinted in the sunlight as it smacked Odin's chain mail covered arm. The older man drew away and twirled the spear, catching Thor in the chin and making him hit the ground. Thor rubbed his chin, knowing that he would have a fine bruise in the morning to back up his tale of play with the All-Father.

The mock duel carried on in this fashion for some time, the two dancing around each other, not quite managing to put the other out of commission. A little gathering formed to watch this rare bonding session, but was soon shepherded away by a nearby guard, who recognised their need for privacy. Eventually, Odin gained the upper hand and Thor found himself pinned to the dirt by a triumphant king.

"It looks like you win again." Thor commented with a grin as he was helped up by the grizzled veteran.

Odin scanned him in approval, feeling pride swell up in his chest. Thor always tried his best and then some.

"And it looks like YOU have improved greatly. Well done, Thor."

Thor flushed with pleasure as his parent clapped him on the shoulder.

"Now then, do you happen to know where Loki resides at this point in time?"

Thor raised an eyebrow, not believing his father's innocent question for a moment.

"Father, you should know better than anyone where Loki likes to go."

The two Asgardians laughed as they met each other's eyes and said together;

"The Library."

* * *

Odin felt better after a change of clothing and a good wash, but he'd feel even better after some food and relaxation with his youngest son. Carrying two plates of food, he walked at a leisurely pace towards the Library. After all, Loki could spend up to two days poring over books in the grand room, so he didn't need to worry about the dark-haired one running off somewhere like he did with the first born heir to the throne.

Balancing the plates, he carefully pushed open the great oak doors that were lined with gold and stepped quietly inside. He waited until he was well within the shelves that spanned some twenty feet before gently calling his son's name.

"Loki? Where are you?"

He didn't expect an answer at first, because Loki was also well known for getting so deep into his reading that not even a dragon could rouse him.

Then the softer, calmer voice of the Asgardian answered.

"I am here, Father. Two rows to your left."

The King of Asgard smiled and headed towards the pile of cushions and blankets that made up Loki's little reading fort, placing down the food next to his son, who didn't take his eyes off the page.

"Loki."

With what seemed like an effort, the youngest prince dragged his gaze to his father.

"Do you need me for something, Father?"

Odin chuckled and lowered himself down on to the cushions.

"No, I wanted to eat with you for a while. Is that alright?"

Loki's eyes lit up with a sparkle he hadn't seen for a while and the young monarch shuffled closer, picking up a grape.

"I would love to. I can show some new spells that I have picked up, if you wish."

Odin put a heavy arm around Loki's thin shoulders, proud of his son's clever mind.

"I would love nothing more."

And so it was, that when Frigga stole into the Library later on that evening, she found both of her beloved boys curled up with their father, watching him put on a light show that re-enacted the battle of the Light and Dark Elves, Loki adding his own magic whenever he could, just to see the tender look Odin sent his way.

Frigga couldn't help the warm wave of love crashing down over her.

Odin couldn't always be there for his two sons, thanks to his never ending job as the King, but he was a wonderful father in her eyes (and apparently in theirs too) nonetheless.

* * *

I hope you like the first chapter! There will be more father son bonding with both Loki and Thor, but for now, have this simple chapter. And Happy Late Father's Day!

Love Lily. X


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of Asgard: Legends.

Hi all! I came back from Italy two days ago and it was fabulous. Seriously, I would recommend Rome to everyone.

Anyway, here's a chapter inspired by Brave. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Weapon.

As an Asgardian grew up, there would come a time where he (or she, depending on the open-mindedness of the family) grew old enough to receive his/her first weapon. The socially agreed age range was ten to thirteen years but when you were an excited King of Asgard, about to celebrate his oldest son's ninth birthday…well, waiting became impossible.

Perhaps Frigga was correct when she murmured that Thor inherited Odin's impatience into their chuckling youngest boy's ear from time to time.

At present, the family of four were out in the gardens amongst the bluebells, admiring the lovely weather and staying out of the way of the Head Cook, for he became rather blustery and angry when preparing grand feasts such as Thor's birthday feast. Thor had just unwrapped Loki's present to him and received it in happiness, for he tended to love whatever he was given by his little brother.

"Oh, thank you, brother! I'll use this blanket all the time!" he crowed, grabbing Loki in a bear hug that had the younger prince wheezing, but all smiles.

"You often complain to me that you get cold in the winter." Loki replied, carefully extracting himself from the bigger arms and leant against the blonde, pleased that his present had been gracefully accepted.

The Queen felt pride at her son's thoughtfulness. He was such a kind child.

"It will keep me warm so I'm ready for battle! Is that not right, father?" Thor appealed to his father and Odin laughed, the sound echoing from deep within his belly.

"You are right, my son! And now it is time for my present to you!"

Both boys sat up straighter, the dark haired prince's eyes shining in curiosity, Thor's in excitement.

"After all, every warrior needs a weapon to fight his battles." Odin intoned and withdrew what he had been holding behind his back for a while now, a twinkle in his eye. "Happy birthday, my boy."

Thor's mouth fell open at the sight of the gleaming war axe that sat in his father's hands, lustrous in its glory and ready for use. He couldn't believe that he was getting his first weapon NOW.

"It is…wow. Father, are you sure?"

Loki said nothing, simply gazing between his older brother and the axe in surprise.

"I am positive, Thor. You are ready."

The boy threw himself into his father's welcoming arms with glee, the warm summer breeze stirring his hair as Odin chuckled and Frigga looked on with tenderness and slight exasperation at once.

"Thank you, thank you, I swear that I'll practice every day and never cheat and I'll treasure it forever and ever!" Thor babbled, pulling away and rolling the silver axe over in his hands.

Odin rubbed his son's head and smiled, glad that the garden had sprung into full bloom for Thor's special day.

"I have every confidence in you."

* * *

Loki stared out of the window with a sad sigh. It was his ninth birthday today, but it was raining and boring. There was an air of discontent and while he was glad that Odin had listened to his request regarding lowering the publicity for his day, he felt like it had been pushed aside altogether instead.

At least he had his new books to read, thanks to Thor and Sif appearing before him this morning laden with new works for him to devour.

A knock on his chamber's door interrupted his melancholy thoughts. Bidding the person entry, the young Asgardian jolted to attention at the sight of his mother gliding through towards him.

"Loki, come out of here for a moment, will you? Your father and I wish to speak with you."

For a second, childish dread seized his heart. When did Odin find out about the wine prank?

"Yes, Mother." He answered politely, hopping off his king sized bed and following in his mother's silent wake to the throne room.

At least, he thought it was to the throne room.

"Mother, where are we going?"

With one of her teasing grins, Frigga pushed open the door to the dining room and the second heir to the throne spotted Odin and Thor sitting at the table, clearly eager at his arrival.

"Happy Birthday, brother! Come and sit with me, you need to open your presents!"

Happiness spread through the child's body and Loki practically skipped over to the golden prince to take his place at the table.

"Come now, Loki, surely you didn't think we had forgotten your big day?" Odin coaxed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Loki avoided his searching blue eyes and Odin lifted his chin gently to meet them.

"We could never forget you, Mischief."

The youngest royal giggled at the nickname that his father had almost wisely christened him with. Maybe his father would let him play with his throwing knives today? He knew how much Loki was fascinated by such precise weaponry.

"Father, can I please use your knives today? I promise I will not break them! Can I, can I, pleeaaassee?" he begged, almost falling out of his chair with pleading emerald eyes.

With Frigga seated beside him, the King raised an eyebrow sternly.

"Oh, you won't be needing those, Loki…"

Disappointment crossed the black haired prince's face.

"Not with a set of your very own!" Odin finished, drawing out a black box and handing it to his shocked son. "I could not wait for your eleventh birthday to give them to you like your mother originally wanted me to."

Frigga regarded him with an incredulous expression for a moment, before realising that he was only teasing and smiled again.

"Happy birthday, little one."

Loki opened the box reverently and gasped at the sight of the beautifully crafted knives sitting in the velvet, adorned with emeralds and opals on their silver hilts. Words failed him; he couldn't begin to describe how much he loved them.

"Oh Father…" he breathed, while Thor whistled next to him.

"You are very lucky, brother."

Loki only nodded mutely, pulling out the biggest one with the touch of a feather. Then he placed them down carefully and scampered over into his father's big hug.

"I will never ever let them go!" he breathed into his ear and Odin rested his chin on top of his silky head.

"I know. I could not pick a better guardian for them. You will be lethal with them, I can already tell."

The pride in his gruff voice made the little prince feel like the biggest star in the sky.

* * *

Alrighty, hope you enjoyed! I liked writing it.

Love Lily. X


	3. Chapter 3

Tales of Asgard: Legends.

Here, have a chapter where Volstagg and Loki interact with each other! Not enough of these around really.

* * *

The Garden.

Loki often felt peaceful when he rested in the gardens of the palace. Others rarely came in so he wasn't interrupted from quiet musings and he could catch up on any missed reading or spell work. However, he was not the only person who knew of the gardens and it appeared that today would bring along a visitor.

"Ho, Loki!"

Loki glanced up from his book in surprise.

"Volstagg? What are you doing here?"

The friendly warrior strolled over to the young prince sitting in the shade and stood over him with one of his usual broad smiles.

"Come now, young fellow, you are not the only one who needs quiet now and again! Although you are here often looking for that."

He laughed heartily and Loki found himself grinning wryly.

"I suppose."

Volstagg carefully sat down beside him, one hand resting on his large girth.

"Besides, it is always nice to sleep off a light lunch."

Loki delicately raised an eyebrow.

"Oh alright, a large one." The red head chuckled and the two lapsed into silence while the sun continued to warm their faces and the breeze playfully ruffled their hair.

Volstagg didn't interrupt like Thor or Fandral would have and the bigger man got a good nap in because Loki didn't wake him to persuade him to run off on another crazed adventure. All in all, they were quite satisfied with each other.

Eventually Loki heard a question.

"Loki, how have you been faring?"

For a moment, the dark-haired prince sat still, not sure how to respond. He didn't receive that question often, for others were too wrapped up in themselves to see the quiet man in the corner.

"I am well, thank you." He answered eventually, not looking up from his book.

He felt warm brown eyes study him carefully.

"You seemed quieter as of late. I thought you might like a bit of company for once."

So there had been an ulterior motive.

Volstagg was actually looking beyond his plate? Astonishing.

Then Loki felt a bit guilty. Out of the group, he liked Volstagg the most. After all, the man treated him kindly with little to no bias concerning his magic whatsoever. Many times, Loki had entertained the bushy Asgardian with flares and flowers, unable to stop himself from answering Volstagg's curious questions with pride. In a way, Volstagg was the brother who made up for Thor's glaring flaws that arose as of late.

"Loki? You appear to be in a world of your own!" Volstagg rumbled, patting the younger one on the head.

"I feel like I should stay there," Loki murmured, the other falling silent as this was proclaimed. "I feel like I belong anywhere but here some days."

It just slipped out and the second son of Odin felt exposed, like his soul was a wasteland desert suddenly laid out for all to witness.

"I would miss you greatly if you left," came the gentle reply. "Of course, I could not stop you if you were set in your ways as you have a freedom that Thor lacks."

With a jolt, the royal realised what Volstagg was getting at. Being second in line to the throne meant that Loki could leave Asgard whenever he wished – permanently even.

Thor didn't have that luxury.

Jealousy worked both ways, it seemed.

Volstagg was showing Loki that he knew what was happening and one of the reasons why Thor had changed for the worse recently.

He was scared that Loki would leave.

The smaller Asgardian remained curled up for a while longer, mulling over his theory while the great warrior beside him watched him and smiled knowingly. Eventually, he got up after thanking Volstagg for his time with a little bow and scurried off to find Thor, catching him at the entrance to the green Eden.

"Thor!"

Grumpily, the blond first born grunted his acknowledgement and Loki plonked beside him on the bench without waiting for Thor to speak.

"I will not be leaving your side when you become king, you know."

Thor stopped polishing his axe and inclined his head towards his little brother.

"I want to help you in any way I can…and you understand that, right? Wherever you go, I will follow."

Volstagg beamed from ear to ear as Thor grabbed Loki and pulled him in for a crushing hug, a hand cupping the back of his neck. The normally stiff brother leant against him and stayed there.

* * *

Alright, more fluff. I hope you liked it!

Love Lily. X


	4. Chapter 4

Tales of Asgard: Legends.

This is something I posted on Tumblr as part of rumination about that old man in the Avengers. You all know the one.

Please enjoy!

* * *

The Old Man and the God.

Loki dusted himself down a little as he gathered his bearings. He hadn't been back to Earth for years, not since the Battle of New York. In many ways, he had shied away from such a comeback, guilt and cowardice burning in his veins like an icy fire, and in the end, he'd been perfectly happy to stay on Asgard where he could forget and live.

Well, he THOUGHT that he could forget.

Living too long did have its disadvantages.

In the end, the memories invaded his everyday living and he had to go back, just for one last time, just to make sure the mortals had moved on, COULD move on, with no lasting trauma from the event. With finality, he gazed around at his new surroundings and almost laughed with the irony of it all.

Stuttgart. Of all the places the Bifrost had to have plonked him down, it was Stuttgart.

Heimdall had a sadistic streak in him that was to be noted.

With a small sigh, he made sure his mortal clothing was in place before quietly stepping out from the alleyway into the sun. He didn't know what he expected, but people obliviously walking by wasn't one of them. He wasn't sure if he expected them all to scream and throw things at him, to be honest. He might as well take advantage of this temporary peace. Deciding to order from the café across the road, he carefully crossed and hesitated at the door. In the end, he steeled himself and opened the door steadily, the little bell ringing to announce his entrance.

Not quite as dramatic as his entrance years ago.

The waitress at the counter looked just like every person had so far, insular and unaware of his actual identity.

"Can I get anything for you today?" she asked, trying to keep her voice pleasant but not having the heart for it.

For a second, he paused, unsure of whether to bother her after all, when a voice that sounded so familiar cut in for him.

"We'll have two coffees to go, please."

Bewildered, Loki glanced over to see an old man leaning on a walking stick and wearing a tan raincoat. His eyes pierced through him like he knew him well and Loki felt disconcerted. He reached into his wallet to pay and the man stopped him.

"No, no, I have this one. We have a lot to talk about, you and I."

It was a worn, but warm voice, a voice that had known pain and sorrow, but also joy and beauty and Loki found himself drawn in.

"Alright…thank you."

When they were back outside, the old man led him down to the park, where they sat at a table with chess pieces on it. For a while, the man said nothing further, sipping at his coffee like he had all the time in the world. Perhaps in his old age, he did now.

"I remember you, in case you were wondering."

Loki raised his dark head to peer at his sudden companion.

"I am not sure what I should be wondering about you." he replied honestly, an apparently rare feat for him.

"Yes, I did notice," stated the other. "Your kind never do remember the faces they oppressed in the end. You see us, but yet you don't. All you see is an obstacle in the way of your goal."

His voice was mild, but it sent a chill down Loki's spine.

"Do I know you?" he questioned, unable to repress himself for a moment longer and the man smiled sadly.

"Stuttgart, two thousand and twelve. I told you that you weren't the only one to be a tyrant."

The flash of realisation smacked him full force in the chest, leaving him breathless.

"I…I…"

A wrinkled hand found his suddenly trembling shoulder.

"Ah, it's alright, lad. Like I said, your kind never remember us in the end. We blur together an awful lot, don't we?"

Loki nodded, shocked that this man could understand.

"My name isn't really important anymore," he continued, when Loki had recovered. "You don't need to know it and you won't remember, not in the end. Too many other things from your past will find you instead."

Placing down his cardboard cup, he gestured to the board.

"You play?"

Loki ran his fingers along the rim of his cup, his eyes keenly taking in the pieces.

"Yes."

Without a word, the man arranged his neatly and put out the first piece.

"Do you remember what else I told you?"

The Asgardian pushed out a pawn and considered carefully.

"Little. I think you mentioned having experience of…my kind."

"Oh aye, lad. Long ago, a man just like you thought he was saving the world too. He rose to power in a crafty manner, through politics and schemes. By the time we realised the threat, he was already the country's most powerful man and too heavily protected by brothers and sisters of the same mind set."

He stopped briefly to move a knight and take a drink before carrying on, Loki spell bound by his story.

"He wasn't a monster, not really. He genuinely believed he was helping his people and the world beyond them. Unfortunately that involved…well, it involved mass genocide really."

A jolt of empathy and ice rose in his chest as Loki pushed another pawn along with his index finger, his effort paltry. His mind wandered to Jotunheim.

"My people were targeted as unnecessary, evil and the usurpers in a world full of Aryans and kings. Jews were seen as greedy, the takers of gold in just a few months, the propaganda infecting the minds of friendly people in a way I have never seen before or since…"

The man trailed off for a bit, his pale blue eyes seeing the past Loki never could. And from the sinking feeling in his chest, he never wanted to. As the man took his rook with a crinkling of his crow's feet, he licked his lips and continued;

"Those that fled while they still could took the opportunity straight away, terrified of the consequences if they didn't. There were those, however, that still held hope for the country they adored. I was one of those so-called fools," he chuckled mirthlessly, looking Loki dead in his wide green eyes as he let his bishop be taken from the black and white board. "I never wanted to leave the country that my mother sang for, that my father worked for until he bled physically and emotionally. I wanted to raise my children in Germany with all the love I was taught. Sometimes I lost hope that it would ever come into fruition."

The Jotun stared, letting the left rook be snatched without realising.

"Then it all went to hell. We were rounded up as far as Poland and herded away like cattle into camps of death, where children were ripped from pleading mothers and men sobbed like the day they were born with no shame. If the gas didn't get you, disease did."

Loki wasn't playing anymore, his emerald orbs fully focused on the haunted expression on the mortal's face. He had seen more than most mortals and that said a lot for this world.

"Many died playing the game of survival, but many more of us lived to continue the dance of life. A blessing from the Lord himself, who perhaps wept at our loss and suffering." Here his face hardened slightly. "I never stopped believing in Him, for what would there be to live for otherwise? If you had no faith…you died, simple as that."

He shifted in his seat.

"Would you condone a man that left us to be forgotten - to rot and bleed?"

Loki's answer was quick, escaping before his brain fully caught up.

"No."

The breeze filled the heavy silence while the elderly gentleman contemplated the seemingly young man in front of him.

"And therein lies the difference between you and that dictator - for now. But be honest, you were going down that path that day, weren't you? You saw us as people to be admonished, to be punished for human nature."

Loki felt the irrational need to defend himself.

"You have no idea of what I have seen."

"And you have no idea of what I'VE seen," countered the other player. "But I'm not trying to kill you and take over the world now, am I?"

The second prince had no answer for that.

"If you're strong enough, you won't let your life be the making of you. Sure, you'll get pushed down all the time, but staying true to yourself takes courage and skill."

The old man abruptly stood and Loki along with him, following like a lamb with its mother.

"I know you. You're not human in one sense. I bet we gave you a bit of a shock, didn't we? Sticking up for ourselves against an alien."

A tiny smile graced his lips.

"You are very resourceful creatures."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." the elderly male laughed, straightening his shirt collar. Shrewd eyes locked on to his face as he dropped the cup into the appropriate bin. "You're not like that blond one. You have a strong mind and you should use it properly."

The suited Asgardian tilted his head.

"I watched you that day, in New York. There was enough footage for me to observe. You had no conviction in your doings and it gave me hope for you. It gave me hope that you wouldn't die alone like he did. He may have had his wife and dog, but he was alone in that bunker. He went out with a whimper when he appeared with a boom that shook the foundations of our world."

He shook his grey head, eyes travelling up into the sky.

"Makes me wonder where he went in the end."

He turned around to meet Loki face to face and reached out a hand.

"Well then, this is it, I guess. By the time you come around again, I'll be long gone." He pointed to Loki's head. "On Earth and in there. It's been nice seeing you again. You look better."

Loki was startled to find tears in his eyes. He didn't want to end it like this.

"Will you not tell me your name?" he pleaded and the old man appeared surprised.

"You don't want to know the name of a silly old man like me," he whispered. "Like I said, your kind don't put names to faces."

Loki drew himself up and looked him squarely in the eye.

"Try me, old friend." he answered firmly.

With a wobbly smile, the old man leant in and whispered it into his ear, taking his hand and shaking it tightly as he did so. The gift passed from one to another and Loki broke out into a grin.

"It suits you."

"As does yours, Loki."

And the old man walked away from the equally amused god, having known his name all along.

* * *

Years later, Loki quietly attended the funeral of an old friend. Nobody came or remembered the old man who refused to kneel in front of an obsolete god, but Loki knelt by the tombstone and gently murmured the name of a man who watched others go by in flashes of time.

It was funny how much one person can recall when faced with the truth.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Love Lily. X


	5. Chapter 5

Tales of Asgard: Legends.

Here is the sequel to The Old Man and the God that is also up on Tumblr. More thoughts of mine.

* * *

The God and the Little Boy.

Sometimes, when Loki visited the grave of his old friend, he would stumble upon a little boy sitting by a grave adjacent to it. There would be no tears or words from the child - he would just sit with one hand upon the smooth grey marble, perhaps silently communicating with the departed one instead. No conversation passed between the living visitors either, for they both respected each other's need for privacy, but Loki's curiosity about the little boy burned stronger with each encounter.

It was on a cloudy day, when Loki had fought viciously with Thor like he had not done for a long time, that Loki visited the old man again.

"Hello…"

As usual, there was no physical response, but Loki imagined the old man smiling patiently anyway. Rustling alerted him to the presence of the boy, prone and knelt as always. A light breeze blew into the cemetery, bringing with it a sense of calm and serenity for a brief time in their complicated lives.

"Hello."

Surprised, Loki turned to face the little boy with big brown eyes that stared up at him with the same curiosity he himself felt.

"Good day." he replied evenly.

"You're here a lot, aren't you?"

"I suppose I am, yes."

The two living souls remained quiet for a while, both paying their respects to the dead. Then the boy patted his grave.

"Who are you visiting today, Mister?"

The green eyed man found himself smiling a little.

"A very old friend of mine, who I think knew me better than I know myself." he murmured, sorting the flowers he'd grown from his mother's garden into a neat little vase that reflected the simple personality of the long gone man. "What about you, little one?"

The curious light that had been in his eyes like the earth hollowed out and he turned back to the grave.

"My mom."

Pity stirred in his breast and Loki shuffled a bit closer to the oak-haired child. His mother was the most important person in his life, despite everything, and he could not imagine losing her so young, to have been without her kisses and lullabies.

"Forgive me, for I am a curious person, but could you tell me about her?"

The boy broke out into a grin and came over to him, leaving the grave to gleam in the sudden burst of sunlight.

"Nobody ever really asks about her because I don't think they're interested. But yeah, I'll tell you!"

He sat down on the damp grass, crossing his short legs and pointed at the area in front of him.

"Sit down, Mister!"

And so Loki did, to be regaled with many stories of what the boy could remember about his kind, hardworking mother, who had raised him alone when his father wouldn't and held down two jobs at once.

"One time," he continued, breaking up a strip of grass and crushing it in between his stubby fingers. "I got bullied at school and she went round to their parent's house to tell on them! She wasn't scared of what would happen like me."

Loki smiled softly.

"Mothers are brave, are they not?"

The boy looked up; his eyes showing all the emotions a human could have at once.

"You really get me, you know that?"

Like a whisper in the Void, Loki sighed.

"Many experiences have passed me by, child."

The trees rattled steadily, so sure in their role. He wished he could be a strong tree, knowing of his place and supporting others without question, for there would lay a peace he had never known. The Asgardian hoped for the child to know that peace as well. A sniff recaptured his attention, a thread being caught in slender fingers and pulled in.

"I really miss her."

"I'm sure you do." he said gently to the two tears running down a chubby cheek.

There was no reassurance that she was in a better place because that never helped when you missed the dearly departed - they weren't there NOW and you couldn't physically touch them. Loki always got frustrated when people said such things and he imagined that the boy did too. When you only wanted comfort and understanding, it hurt badly when people brushed you aside in the presence of their busy schedules.

"Do you miss your friend?"

Sunshine through autumn leaves glanced shyly up at his face, awaiting his answer and the prince gave a nod in return. The boy stood, his back clicking for a second and he wandered over to his mother's grave again.

"I forgot to bring flowers to you today, Mommy, but I'll get them next time, I swear."

Loki remained where he was, watching the boy wrap his arms fully around the stone and hug tightly, as if his mother was there and smiling in all her warmth in that moment.

"I'll see you soon."

The boy wiped his face and began to walk away, boots tromping in the dirt and Loki answered with nothing in return. Then there was a pause and the boy swivelled.

"What's your name, Mister?"

"Loki."

"I think Mommy would like you an awful lot. She died when those scary aliens came, you know."

The revelation came as a swipe of a sword through the gut and the Asgardian royal forgot how to breathe. Was this all that life would be…reminders of his sins? All he could see in those innocent eyes was New York scorched black.

"But I think you would protect her, 'cause you're really nice."

He beamed, a treasure with a pointed barb and the man struggled within himself, guilt and grief all in one.

"I like you and we should play together sometime. My name's Karl."

Karl swept out of the graveyard at the striking of the clock and left a broken toy behind without ever meaning to.

Loki didn't move for a long time. Then he pulled himself to his knees and drew his wide eyes to his gravestone.

"It happened again, friend. You were right about my past catching me." he gasped with a breathless laugh of no joy. "And now I will never be able to see anything but her death in his face."

He put his face in his hands and leant against his friend because his spine had failed him. It took an hour for him to recover and when he did, he plucked a single lily from the bunch he had bought and placed it reverently on hers.

"I am sorry you lost your chance."

The Bifrost took him and his presence was a ghost lost in time. In the quiet of the coming evening, a woman laughed amongst bells and light.

* * *

Alright, I hope you all liked it!

Love Lily. X


	6. Chapter 6

Tales of Asgard: Legends.

Hi all! This came about after speculation that Frigga could potentially die in Thor 2 (hopefully NOT), so this is sad and I wanted the perspectives from Thor and Loki. AU of Thor 2 (for now but let's hope it stays that way).

Enjoy!

* * *

Farewell, My Dear.

It was gone.

Everything they had in that moment was gone and all of their universes crumbled like sand through a fist.

She was gone and any continuity they'd possessed flew away with her.

* * *

Thor breathed in smoke and poured out black ash. The final goodbye of the Queen of Asgard was a grand, solemn affair, in which Odin had made a strong speech laced with grief on a golden podium about how she had meant more to Asgard than even their finest riches in the palace vaults. Thor hadn't been able to look him in the one remaining eye because the ceremony wasn't complete, because it was a sham without Loki. He wondered if Frigga would ever make it to Valhalla, thanks to Odin's decree that Loki could not attend.

How could any mother rest knowing the family was incomplete?

Guilt flushed through him like hot oil as he remembered how he had avoided going to see Loki under the pretext of getting ready for the funeral with Jane beside him, holding his hand in steadfast loyalty the entire time. It was no wonder he loved her so much. He couldn't face his brother knowing that he had said goodbye when Loki was unable to. The blond imagined accusing, hateful green eyes pouring into his mind and shuddered. People were singing as Frigga's body floated away on the water, burning as strongly as her eyes had done when the Dark Elves invaded their home and the flames wavered as quickly as Loki's legs had when he had clattered in too late to find her dead on the floor with Jane safe and sound, Thor bringing up the rear.

The Crown Prince couldn't bring himself to sing – his voice would crack, after all, and the people would watch him weep with no mercy.

"Thor?"

He brought himself out of his numb shell and realised that he and Jane were among the few left that were seeing her boat sail into the distance. The flames flickered in his blue eyes that once held the skies of Asgard and the heavens opened as he shoved all of his grief into the only way he knew how at this moment. Jane nuzzled into his chest as she wrapped her small arms around him.

"It's okay, Thor. It's okay, my dear."

Thor went to his knees and brought her with him.

* * *

A polished black stone was her memorial in her garden, a way to anchor her spirit to Asgard forever without actually preventing her from passing on into their afterlife. Right now, it remained untouched, peaceful in the faint breeze of the late afternoon. They had erected it before the funeral rather than have to interrupt the memorial feast later.

A single figure curled up beside it, his dark head pressed tightly into the equally dark onyx.

"Mother…"

A white hand came up to clasp at his mouth, struggling to lock up all the sickness and vile acid that wanted to spill out in boiling hot tears down his cheeks. It was a losing battle.

"Oh, Mother…I am so sorry." He whispered, sliding further down the stone. "You must be disappointed."

It was a pitiful sight; the second disgraced prince of Asgard lodged so firmly in the shelter of her memory, sobbing out all of his pain and misery to the newly dead Queen in a keen that shattered even the stoniest of hearts.

Loki was all alone now and he finally knew that.

"Why you? Why not me? Nobody would miss me! I would not be hurting anyone anymore!"

He had spent the first half of the funeral in the corner of his old bedroom, his hands squeezed over his ears as he tried to block out Odin's sombre tones by drawing himself into the tiniest ball possible. But the pressure of smoke and her death pushed at him like a niggling parasite until he'd wailed through gritted teeth and ran straight out of the unguarded doors and into her garden, fleeing the snapping cloud of decay that followed at his heels relentlessly.

"I wish you had given birth to me, Mother. I would have made you and the All-Father so proud, so sure that I was your son."

He stroked the stone, more tears sliding down his drawn face. In a way, he was glad that he wasn't present at the funeral, for he could cry in peace and not be bothered by judgement. Loki would let it all out now and then lock what remained in a box for all eternity, never to release it again.

"Do you remember that day, when you took me to all of your favourite places in the whole of Asgard? A-And there was that sweet little shop that sold all sorts of special home-made trinkets?"

The smell of spices and herbs wafted into his memory and the dark alleyway outside the shop shifted comfortably around him.

"We spent all day trying on jewellery and hats for you," he chuckled in a watery manner. "And the shopkeeper turned around to you and said how alike we looked and how good I was? I was pleased but it did not affect me the way it would do now."

His voice softened even more than it already was as he let his cheek touch the cold surface.

"But, oh, you looked so overjoyed, like she had just told you that you could be blessed with a third child. I understand now, Mother, but I dearly wish it had not been false hope. I am a failed project and you tried so hard to keep me from being a monster." A borderline hysterical laugh left his lips as he clenched his hand into his tunic, emerald orbs like murky pools. "The problem was…I was one anyway!"

He remembered sleepless night and silky skirts, ill stomachs and soothing kisses. It was a song he'd never taken time to truly listen to.

Loki missed that lullaby now.

"Come back, Mother!" his voice rose in pitch as he grasped at the stone suddenly, frantically. "I - I swear I will change, I…I can be a good boy again! Just do not leave me here to rot!"

His chest heaving, Loki gasped out more prayers, pleas, spells that wouldn't work. So fallen in his personal void was he, that he failed to notice heavy footsteps until the hands were upon his thin shoulders.

"Ssshh, Loki."

The younger one whipped away, falling back from Odin like the old man had tarnished him with a branding iron.

"No, no, I have not finished saying goodbye! Please, let me stay!" he shrieked, his eyes wide with horror.

Odin said nothing, just put up his hands in a surrendering gesture and went to his own knees with a grunt.

"Ooo, these old bones."

Shaking, Loki drew his arms around himself, protecting himself for a bit longer. A dull anger thudded in his heart, but he was so tired and so weak now that he no longer shouted at Odin.

"You left me here."

The All-Father stayed silent under the monotone of his adopted son.

"I wanted to see her and say goodbye."

"I know."

"Yes, they all say that."

Odin sighed heavily and ran a wrinkled hand down his weathered face. The loamy earth under them held no grass yet and the first buds of wildflowers peeked from round the grave, ready and waiting for the right time to start growing enough to cement Frigga's place here.

"I know more than anyone right now that you're angry. Please, son, give me a chance to explain."

Loki stared with a worn air, waiting to see what excuse Odin could make to cover up his mistrust this time.

"Word spread that you were the first one to find her body."

The elderly god sat up a little straighter.

"As a result, people blame you for her death and some are even baying for your blood."

There was no movement from Loki, just further sliding down the stone that threatened to crack his heart even more.

"I did not want to lose you as well as my wife, so it was with a heavy heart that I kept you away. I FEARED what they would do to you if they saw you there…I do not want to think about it."

He shuffled forward warily, not wanting to spook his son, getting crusty dirt on his legs.

"This stone…it is not for the public of Asgard."

The god garbed in black tilted his raven head a little.

"It is for you."

Loki lifted his head and gazed into Odin's storm-sea eye.

"It is your own private place to come and mourn and think about your mother whenever you wish, in safety and peace."

Boldly, Odin reached out and took Loki's shivering hand, not being shaken off in the process – which seemed a good sign.

"It is…a poor apology, I know. But I am thinking of you…you exist to me, Loki. YOU are REAL to me and no trolls can come and tell me otherwise."

He eyed Loki's bowed head and shuddering body in worry. What would he do?

"Your mother would be proud of you."

He felt rather than saw his eldest son's presence behind him, but wisely ignored it for the moment. The unspoken question twisted in the air and Odin addressed it plainly.

_Are you?_

"As am _**I**_. You have handled yourself so well as of late."

His hand became empty as the baby of the family put them over his face and tried to breathe. Slowly, Odin came closer and wrapped an arm around his son. Apparently that was the final blow to the dam and a wail tore through the general vicinity as Loki buried himself into his father's strong arms. A few seconds later and Thor joined them both on the ground, wrapping his red cape around Loki as he did so.

It was heart-wrenching listening to Loki and Thor howl out their suffering and all Odin could do was be a security blanket as two men regressed into two little boys for the time being, crying to Papa as the world bared its teeth in endless cruelty.

* * *

Yeah…hope you guys don't cry too much. And I can't see Odin keeping Loki away from the funeral unless he really had to – like now.

Love Lily. X


	7. Chapter 7

Tales of Asgard: Legends.

Parties are lots of fun! Have a nice party chapter, because I imagine Asgard hosting lots of grand parties.

* * *

Parties.

"Stand up straight, Thor." Frigga said patiently as she adjusted his stiff collar.

The child in question squirmed.

"Mama, why do I have to wear such tight clothes?!" he cried. "They're hot and boring!"

"Because we have to look smart for the big party." Loki parroted his father's words earlier and Thor scowled at his neat and tidy brother.

"Boot kisser."

"Wild bilgesnipe."

"Children…"

Their mother's warning came quickly and both boys hung washed heads. It didn't stop them from shoving each other when she turned her back in satisfaction.

"Are you all ready?" came Odin's deep voice, sounding a little impatient.

Both boys charged out of the door, despite Frigga's best efforts to restrain them, and they stood to attention in front of their father as he glanced at them.

"Excellent! You are looking very smart!"

Two hands made their way to two young heads and the children beamed with pride.

"Now, remember what we told you and try not to cause any trouble." The last part of Odin's warning sounded exasperated and the brothers grinned at each other.

"We won't." they chorused with innocent smiles that could melt butter.

Their parents, however, knew better and gave them one last stern look before setting off sedately to the grand entrance of the Banquet Hall, Frigga's arm wound in Odin's lovingly. Thor and Loki followed behind, Loki becoming shy as the huge doors opened into the even larger room and taking Thor's hand meekly. His older brother squeezed it reassuringly and gave a confident smile to the lords and ladies and other members of royalty present, dolled up in their make-up and fine clothes. Whispers ran around the room in approval of the way the Asgardian royal family presented themselves to the guests.

"She looks wonderful…as usual."

"That blond boy appears to be strong, just like his father."

"Aww, look at the wee little one – such beautiful green eyes."

Loki blushed as he heard the mutterings. It was his first time to a big party, whereas Thor had been once before. He didn't know what to do around all these big people, as he was small and prone to hiding when anxious.

Some of the ladies cooed when he shifted a little behind Thor, peeking out at the golden surroundings with wide eyes and Frigga's proud smile made him feel a little better.

"Thank you, one and all, for coming to our party. I understand some of you weren't given much time to reply, which I assure you was an error on our part. Feel free to tell us off later."

Smatterings of laughter echoed at Odin's little joke and he smiled in a congenial manner.

"Without further ado, let the party begin!"

He banged down Gungnir and cheering arose before people settled down to eat and chat companionably.

Loki looked up at his brother nervously.

"What do we do now?"

Thor's blue eyes flicked towards him incredulously.

"We eat, of course!"

Typical.

"W-With Mother and Father?"

"Absolutely. It is expected of us!"

And with that, the blond firstborn dragged the second prince over to their parents, who were starting a conversation with the King and Queen of Vanaheim. Hopping up on to his decorated chair, Thor helped Loki up too and happily set about chewing. The black-haired boy reached for a plate and then sat there, unable to pluck up the courage to ask for the grapes. Instead, he hastily put some bread on his plate, lest he looked strange to the guests.

The Queen of Vanaheim noticed him looking longingly at the round, red grapes though and smiled gently as she picked up the bowl.

"Would the littlest prince like a few?"

Remembering his manners, Loki gave his consent and decided as she deposited them in front of him that parties weren't too bad after all.

* * *

Thor was really looking forward to this. His Lady Jane had persuaded him to come to a masquerade, which was a Midgardian ball where everyone wore masks to hide their identities. He still wasn't sure why they did that, but he couldn't wait to show off his mask to everyone. Loki had been pulled away from his studies to attend as well and he was to escort Lady Darcy (or Lady Lewis, as he insisted on calling her, much to surprise of nobody). It was clear that Loki wasn't as excited, being grumpy in a show of covering up his nerves.

"I do recall a rather sour experience the last time I was on Earth." He muttered in an irritated manner, crossing his arms as Thor debated on what to wear for the night.

"That was hardly my fault, brother," the heir to the throne pointed out. "You were waging war on the Midgardians, not I."

The pale (and rather pointy, thought Thor with a wince) prince scowled and said nothing, refusing to give any feedback about clothing, even when the favoured prince pleaded.

Fine, he could sulk all he liked. He had been punished for it and forgiven at length, but he continued to push away the rest of the family. It was hard, but he had to learn the ramifications of being ungrateful, the elder brother mused as he held up a red tunic with gold leaf patterning and decided he liked it.

Either way, they both ended up outside Jane's faded door that night, the quiet evening air cooling considerably as Thor's love opened the door.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, her eyes roving Thor's form. "You look great!"

She pointedly ignored Loki as the two lovers kissed and that seemed to suit the man well enough, for he gave a stiff little bow and whispered a compliment to her before moving on inside. Luckily, Darcy was faintly pleased to see him.

"I think you'll both like this ball," Darcy said loudly as they all got into Jane's van, her pale blue dress swishing over the seats and dark eyes glinting under her glittery mask. "It's stuck up enough anyway."

Jane rolled her eyes at Darcy's boisterous behaviour and started the engine.

Darcy talked for all of them on the journey and by the time they pulled up at the city hall, Loki was itching to get out. He liked the girl, but she could be grating in large amounts.

"Not as snobby as Asgard, I'm afraid," she crowed as the dark prince helped her out of the car, thanking him as a side thought. "But it's nice enough."

"Hm."

It was a charming venue, with crimson carpet and spiralling stairs, chandeliers dangling and twinkling and the champagne flowing like a waterfall. The Midgardians weren't totally backwards.

Immediately, the assistant was swept away by a man who caught her eye and Thor and Jane parted from the younger Asgardian to dance together. Loki felt a little grateful for his emerald mask and his glamour that meant he could still appear as himself, but people would see his face shift into whoever they wished to see. It meant that there would be no screaming in fear at least.

Unfortunately, he just felt awkward instead.

Thor, on the other hand, was having a genuinely good time. He and Jane commanded attention by wearing matching outfits and he danced with enough grace to send them both whirling around the dance floor.

"I can't believe you can dance," the brunette teased. "You don't look the type."

"It was one of the many things taught to us by our mother growing up," the burly man replied. "Loki is better than I."

"Eh, you're fantastic to me." Jane shrugged and leant into him, feeling delighted at her fortune.

The subject of Thor's compliment was sitting at the bar, toying with a straw in his glass. Socialising at events like this was something he did little of these days…it was just too menial and exhausting.

"Sick of the snobs too, huh?"

He turned his head a little to see a tall woman take a stool next to him, her hand drawing out her purse from her tiny handbag.

"I didn't want to come along at first," she explained wearily as she ordered a shot of vodka. "But my cousin is one of the big guys here and wanted my support or something."

Loki remained silent, watching her down the shot when it slid to her from the busy bartender's hand with a bit of interest.

"Sorry, am I being too intrusive?" she asked suddenly, guilt flashing across her slender face. "I have a habit of just springing out of nowhere and starting conversations…I should probably leave you to it."

Loki shook his head, ebony tresses curling down the nape of his neck as he leaned against the polished granite.

"Please, do not feel as though you have to leave. The bar is for everyone, is it not?"

"Oh, a gentleman, huh?"

Regardless, she plonked herself back down anyway, rubbing at her heels.

"So, uh, who dragged you here tonight?"

"A relative." He answered, pinching his lips together.

"Ah, same situation then. I like being invited to stuff, but I really don't want to feel like I HAVE to go, you know what I'm saying?" She brushed a hand through short hair, sighing, before perking up. "Oh, almost forgot my manners! I'm Casey."

"I am Loki." The Jotun replied cautiously. After all, it wasn't like the world had ever been told his name, nor did she really know what his appearance was tonight. He highly doubted he'd see her again after this anyway.

"Ooo, that's a foreign name! I like it a lot." Casey held out her hand and they shook.

As they carried on talking, the slender prince becoming more animated, Thor's eyes alighted upon them and he smiled.

Perhaps Loki would be alright after all.

* * *

Here is a new chapter! Nothing much happens, just them partying.

Love Lily. X


	8. Chapter 8

Tales of Asgard: Legends.

Hi boys and girls, another update over here! It's a completely cracked fic this time. Feel free to wonder what planet I came from.

* * *

Loki Gets Drunk: Fun for all the Family.

He really had no idea how this had happened.

He'd told everyone in the whole of Asgard to NOT give his youngest son alcohol. Loki might be a fully grown man, but he just couldn't handle his drink.

When Odin found out who was responsible for this, he was going to hang them upside down from the top of the palace for a year.

"Loki, put some clothes on!"

"I DO WHAT I WANT OLD MAN! AND ANOTHER THING, I'M GOING TO DRESS UP IN A…IN A DRAG COMPETI….TIONIHJOJH." Loki shouted loudly from his position in a potted tree.

"Right…Loki, you _do_ realise you are sitting in a pot plant." Odin replied wearily, glaring at his oldest son as he dissolved into hysterics.

He suddenly had a very good idea of who instigated this.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MIDGARD A POT PALNT! I'M CALLINGING THE POLICE." The dark haired male's face was the picture of righteous outrage.

"….Great." Thor managed, struggling to contain himself for five minutes.

Loki stared like an owl at Thor for a moment, before slowly climbing out of the pot plant.

"You're beautiful, Thor."

Thor stopped laughing and the All-Father couldn't help but smirk. He secretly loved it when people's plans backfired on them.

"YOU ARE THE MOST TRAGICALLY BEAUTIFUL MAN IN ASGARD!" the adopted Asgardian bellowed down Thor's ear, making him leap away. Then his voice lowered to a whisper as he clung to Thor like a limpet, barely able to stand upright. "And NEVER let anybo-body tell you otherwise – hic!"

The blond blinked and then stepped away. Giggling, Loki wrapped his cape around his nearly naked body and curled up.

"I am a burrito! See? Now you'll never find me ever EVER again!"

The two men watched Loki's body shaking in laughter at this "prank" and left him lying in the middle of the golden floor for people to trip over.

They shouldn't have left him alone for ten seconds, let alone an hour.

"Loki, please come down from the ceiling. How did you even get up there anyway?"

"MAGIC, ALL MOTHER!"

"…I'm your father, Loki, not your mother."

Loki's face crumpled in horror.

"SO YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT _THAT_ AS WELL?! I REALLY AM A BASTARD!" With that, he burst into tears, holding the framework of the grand ceiling like a koala.

Odin face palmed, knowing that Loki had no logic in his head at this point.

"I-I want another drink," said drunken son whimpered pitifully, emerald orbs swimming in tears. "Man of Iron said he would – **hic** – give me one."

"Loki," tried Fandral gently. "You are back on Asgard."

His pale jaw dropped, awe on his face.

"H-How did THAT happenen? Was it…" and here he looked about him, as if he were about to reveal a conspiracy. "_MAGIC_?"

If looks could kill, Sif would have murdered the second prince millions of times over by now. She scaled the pillar, losing her patience, and slung him over her shoulder. Loki squealed with joy.

"Ooo, Lady Sif! My hero – **hic**!"

Everybody ignored him and finally dumped the basket case with his mother.

* * *

"Mother...did I give birth to a h-**hic**-horse?"

"No dear, the Midgardians only think you did."

Frigga sat by her swaying son, sewing calmly. One would think she was talking to her maid instead of a plastered man.

"That shiny thing looks…looks pointy." He pointed out helpfully and she smiled up at him.

"I will be careful."

Squatting a bit, Loki wagged a finger clumsily at her.

"Good, b-because then you would be _bleeding_ everywhere…and THEN where would I beeee?"

Frigga nodded.

"I quite agree."

Seemingly satisfied that his mother wasn't going to bleed to death all over her nice clean carpet, Loki wandered vaguely out of the room. Frigga made no move to stop him, her golden hair curling over her shoulder as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

Besides, she still hadn't had her revenge against her husband for his stupidity yet. Mothers didn't forgive husbands who let their sons fall off bridges so easily.

* * *

"Thor?"

Thor sighed as he stopped polishing Mjolnir and glanced up at his inebriated younger brother.

"Yes, Loki?"

The thin man in question plonked heavily down beside him and wrapped a clumsy arm around his burly shoulders

"You're my best..._best_ friend. Actually, you're...you're my ONLY FRIEND."

"Oh Loki, don't start crying."

Too late for that, for the waterworks were spouting again. Somehow, Loki had another blue wine bottle in his hand. Thor tried to grab it, but discovered that there was barely any left anyway.

"That bird man was my friend FOR FIVE MINUTES."

"I don't think being under the influence makes somebody your friend." Thor countered logically, wishing he wasn't the voice of reason for once. It wasn't his job to be the clever one.

"Your face is under the influencemence." Loki slurred back, frowning as he squinted at his brother, going cross-eyed in the process.

"...What?"

Laughing happily (Thor had forgotten the mood swings when he was like this), the black-haired Jotun dropped to his knees and crawled under the table.

"Ssssshhh!"

Thor shrugged.

"Alright then."

* * *

During the course of the rest of the day, the whole palace had their hands full with the young prince. Odin had to ban him from balconies because he kept trying to summon gold from the sky, a dragon appeared in the courtyard and had to be turned back into one of the dazed guards and when Loki started singing about foxes and what noise they made while wearing the most hideous hat Volstagg had ever seen, the King of Asgard went crying to his wife for an intervention.

"I _cannot_ deal with his antics much longer, wife." Odin said miserably from his hiding place in a cupboard.

Currently, Loki was following him with a tortoise and begging him to take the gift from "the tiniest son in the world". This was the last hiding place he could think of.

Frigga was not very sympathetic.

"Perhaps if you had spent more time with him as a child, you would not be in this mess." She answered loftily.

"But Friiiigggaaaa," whined the most feared man in the Nine Realms. "I had kingly things to do!"

"Well then, I am doing _queenly_ things right now, so you will have to deal with this yourself."

Grumbling, the bearded man picked himself up and stepped out of the closet, trailing out of the door.

He didn't expect Thor and the Warriors Three, plus Lady Sif to be waiting there.

"Oh by me, what is he doing **now**?" Odin groaned.

"See for yourself!" Hogun replied and pointed into the main hall.

Loki was swinging from one of the chandeliers wielding an axe and shrieking about how he was the Queen.

That was something you didn't see every day.

In the end, however, nothing had to be done because Loki knocked himself out and lay comatose for two days straight, waking with the biggest headache known to man and moaning for his mother to cuddle him.

And that was how the Asgardian Royal family learned to work together to produce a positive outcome – by doing bugger all and letting their youngest son get absolutely sozzled. Very helpful in future wars.

The end.

* * *

So yeah…that happened. Forgive me.

Love Lily. X


End file.
